Baby, It's Cold Outside
by flashpenguin
Summary: Alone with her fantasies and a tree for the holidays, Ash is surprised to find Dave Rossi in her apartment in nothing but a towel. Where is the mistletoe when you need it? Written for ilovetvalot. Will be "M" in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story written on a whim for a friend who desperately needed some "hot, heavy, horny Rossi. STAT!" And she wanted him with Ashley with nasty sex so hot that it would melt a December blizzard. Her prompts were: ivory towel, rivulets of water on Dave's bare chest, and an unexpected guest. And I got to choose that it takes place around Christmas. This chapter is T, but trust me, it's going to get hot._

_Song prompt: "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Barry Manilow and KT Oslin_

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Ashley Seaver shoved the key in the lock of her apartment and turned it. The day had been a long one, but it was over. At last. Now for the stand down to begin. She was no longer in the BAU, but Agent Andy Swann was just as good as Aaron Hotchner had been. And it was pure luck that she was still an FBI agent after the way she had messed up with Ian Doyle, so she was counting her lucky stars.

But she still missed her friends. Okay…so they hadn't been her _friends_ - although she had gone out a couple of times with Reid - but she had admired them. They were like the family she never had. And if she could have one wish for the Christmas season, it would be to see them again…or rather one in particular. Her mentor: Dave Rossi.

Now that she was no longer on the team, she could let her fantasies run wild. Yes, he was more than twice her age, but there was something about him that drew her to him. Maybe it was his hair - thick and black and with just enough wave to make a woman want to run her fingers thru it. Or it could be his deep brown eyes that sparkled with humour when he was happy but could be hard when he was angry. She sighed.

It was his smile. Full, crooked, and so charming that had he not gone into the FBI, he could have been an actor on the silver screen. Women would have plunked down hard earned cash just to see that smile on the screen. She sighed again. Well, she would have paid to see it. And since she couldn't see it everyday, she had to settle for memories and erotic dreams that she had no desire to dissect.

Balancing the tree against the wall, she turned the knob. Well, maybe once she got the tree up and decorated, she could build the courage up to call and ask him out to dinner. After all, she was single and he was single…and it was no longer fraternization. At least not by strict guidelines. Oh, the things she would do to him if she had him alone for five minutes. What was under those blue jeans that caused all the women to go breathless whenever he walked into a room? What she would give to find out…maybe someday.

Opening the door, she half-carried/half-dragged the six foot evergreen into the foyer. Using her butt, she shut the door and threw the lock. Then she let out her breath. She was home and she could put up the tree…once she took a nice long hot bath. God, it was freezing cold outside and it hadn't even snowed yet.

Pulling off her gloves, she laid them on the table by the wall. Then she hung up her coat and scarf. Maybe she could get a cup of hot cocoa first. Then she paused. What was that smell? It was spicy and musky and so tantalizing. And so familiar...

Automatically her hand went to her side arm. Familiar didn't mean she had to let her guard down and a girl living by herself could never be too cautious. She tip-toed thru the living room to the hallway. She crept down the wall as she had been taught in the Academy. Always alert and on guard. And never let them see you sweat. Quickly her eyes made a sweep of the guest bedroom. Clear. Cautiously, she approached the master bedroom.

"You are in the home of a federal agent who is armed. I suggest you make your appearance known before I shoot first and maybe read you your rights after. Or I'll just let my friend Derek Morgan kick your ass," she announced in a voice that belied her tiny stature. But then again, a fully loaded Glock would give anyone a bit of arrogance and bravado.

"I'm counting to three. Then I'm coming in shooting. And so help me, if you bleed to death on my down comforter, there will be hell to pay!" Ashley drew in a breath. "One." Pause. "Two." Pause.

"Okay. Okay," the deep baritone called out from the bathroom. "I'm coming out. Give me a second to make myself decent."

Ashley frowned. She knew that voice. But she instinctively kept her weapon trained on the door. Who ever was in her bathroom was either high, drunk, or insane. What else could they be if they were in her apartment and in her bathroom?

"I'm not going to count again," she stated loudly. "And if I have to, I'm coming in shooting."

Slowly, the knob turned. And then her breath caught in her throat. Quickly she blinked as she took in the figure she swore had to be part of her fantasies. There was no way that Dave Rossi was standing in the doorway of her bathroom with an ivory white towel around his waist, and rivulets of water running down his chest from the droplets that fell from his wet hair.

She swallowed hard. _Oh my god!_ She thought. Her thoughts raced with a million things to say, but nothing came out.

"Hello, Ashley," Dave greeted. "It's good to see that you haven't forgotten what we taught you and you keep yourself armed at all times."

Ashley flicked her gaze downward, then back up to Dave's handsome face.

"I see you're armed too," she replied with a blush.

Then Dave gave her that crooked smile and knocked her world out from under her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here is chapter two. I'm not sure how this is going over, but I'm going to write it quickly so I can get back to my other story. Though, I have to admit that I am liking the banter between Dave and Ash._

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

"Agent Seaver, you're blushing," Dave stated with a lilt to his voice. It was supposed to lighten the mood, but all it did was intensify the colour of her already reddened cheeks.

"That didn't come out the way I intended," she replied as she tried to keep her eyes focused on the picture behind him or the tiny crack in the wall plaster - anywhere but on him.

"How _did_ you expect it to come out?" he asked innocently, but his eyes were dancing with merriment. He had her flustered as he was enjoying every moment.

Ash swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dry lips. Her thoughts were still jumbled as thoughts of the towel suddenly coming loose and falling to the ground danced in her brain. Suddenly she was jarred back into reality as Dave's hand grabbed hers.

"What?" she cried out as a shock of electricity jolted thru her arm and the Glock was taken out of her hand.

Dave turned the weapon around in his hand and put the safety on before depositing it in the drawer of the table in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked stupidly.

"Trying to keep myself from being shot," Dave replied. "I saw the look on your face and I got worried."

"What look?" Had she had a _look_?

"You were looking at me and smiling. Any other time, I would have been thrilled to see that smile, but not while you're holding a fully loaded weapon."

"You think I would have shot you?"

"Sweetheart, I've been married three times and I've learned that there is nothing deadlier than a woman with a smile…unless said woman is holding a gun," Dave remarked.

Ash blush more fiercely than before. "I…it wasn't…I was…" she stammered at the thought of Dave Rossi assuming that she wanted to shoot him. Her thoughts had been anything that could cause him bodily harm.

"Just to be on the safe side. We already have one weapon fully locked and loaded. Two might prove disastrous."

Recovered - slightly - Ash shook her head to clear it as another vision invaded it. _God help her! He was frying her nerve endings!_

"What are…" she paused and licked her lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd stop by and say hello," he returned smoothly.

"How did you get inside? I thought the door was locked."

"It was. And for the record, you should talk to your super about getting a different kind of dead-bolt. Especially since you are a federal agent and your life depends on being vigilant and safe," Dave observed. He ran his hands thru his hair and Ash watched his every move.

"I'll put that on my 'To Do List' right away," Ash said. "But that still doesn't answer my question: what are you doing here? In my apartment? In a towel?"

Dave grinned. "You noticed that."

"It's hard…I mean difficult not to notice when it's in your face…I mean when it's all you're wearing." _Oh shit!_ She couldn't breathe, she couldn't look away, and now she couldn't speak.

"I like it when you blush. It's kind of like making a saint blush." That mischievous gleam was in his eyes and it was drawing her in like a moth to a flame…like a tractor beam…making her feel so helpless to stop the fall.

"Do you…do you want anything to drink?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject and take control of the situation.

Dave leaned forward, his face close to hers - his hot breath fanned her cheek - a finger traced her lips. "Depends. Can I drink from your lips?" he asked seductively. "So full and red…just like an expensive vino," he remarked in a tone so low that it sent shivers down her body. "I'll bet I could get drunk just taking one taste." He lowered his head. "What do you say, Ashley? May I have a tiny taste?"

"You might…you might get addicted," she stammered and swallowed hard.

"It's the risk any one takes when trying something forbidden."

"What…" She had to stop and catch her breath. "What if…if you want more?"

"Would you stop me if I wanted to take another sip after the first one?" His head dipped closer. So close that all she had to do was move her head a little to the left and then… She could feel his fingertip on her breast tracing the nipple until it hardened and pushed against the thin lace of her bra demanding attention.

She went to touch Dave when a slight jingle of metal broke the moment. What was that? Looking down at the carpet, she noticed her keys. Bending down, she retrieved them.

"I have to put these up before I lose them." Ash moved away from the man who was slowly breaking her walls down brick by brick…and he was still in that damn towel! Walking to the foyer, she hung the keys on the hook by the door.

"That's pretty dangerous to hang the keys there," Dave observed as he followed her to the main room.

"How so?" she countered. Fresh air and open space gave her a second to clear her thoughts. But her body was still on fire.

"If someone breaks in, they can take the keys."

"If someone breaks in - unless I haven't shot them to death - will it matter if they take the keys?" Ash retorted.

Dave cocked his head. "True. But I want to see you safe."

"And I want to see you in something besides that towel," she muttered. As soon as the words were out, she mentally kicked herself. _Damn you, Dave Rossi!_

That wicked gleam was back in his eyes. "That can be arranged, sweetheart." His hands went to the corner where the towel was bunched together.

"No!" Ash cried out and held up her hands.

Dave's lips twisted thoughtfully as he watched her panicked response. "But I thought you said…"

"I didn't mean for you to get naked in my living room!"

"So, you don't want to see me naked?" he asked saucily.

"No," she nodded. Realizing what she just did, she shook her head. "I mean yes."

Dave took a step forward. "So, what is it, sweetheart? No yes, or yes no? Because to be honest, I'm hot and cold myself and I was hoping you might want to cool me down and warm me up at the same time. So, what do you say?"

Ashley Seaver had been in a lot of compromising positions over her twenty six years on planet earth. Being the daughter of a serial killer didn't help matters, either. But nothing she had ever done or encountered came close to the man standing in front of her.

Looking down at the ground, she tried to compose herself before she looked up. Quickly her eyes darted back up - but not before she caught a slight movement - oh god! Had the front of his towel just moved on its own? She tried to swallow…only to find her mouth dry.

"Well?" Dave prompted. His towel moved again.

"I need a drink," Ash croaked and turned toward the cupboard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**They're getting there, but Dave is taking his own sweet time…**_

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Dave watched as Ash took the bottle of wine from the fridge and popped the cork the pour the burgundy liquid into a high ball glass.

"Care for a glass?" she offered as she sipped.

"You're doing that wrong," he observed.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow. "You're an expert?"

Dave moved in closer. "Well, I am after all, Italian." He took the glass from her hand. Gently he twirled the liquid around. "See? You have to move it to make it breathe. Then you sniff it." He brought the glass to his nose and sniffed. "Your turn."

"Ummm," Ash hesitated. She tried to lick her lips, but found her mouth dry.

"Sniff." He watched as Ash sniffed appreciatively. "No," he corrected. "Breathe it in." Ash did as she was told. "Smell it?"

"Yes." The wine filled her nostrils and sent a tingle thru her body.

"Let it fill your senses. Now close your eyes."

Ash smiled out of embarrassment as the realization that Dave Rossi was standing in her kitchen giving her lessons on drinking grocery store bought wine.

"No."

"Close your eyes," he ordered. He brought the edge of the glass to her lips. "Now sip. Let it roll over your tongue. Taste the difference?" he asked in a low tone.

Ash swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

Dave brought the glass to his lips and sipped. "Bellisima. More?" he offered her the glass.

"I…I'm fine. Thanks."

Dave set the glass on the counter. "Now that we have that cleared up, I think we should move on to the stage of the evening."

"What would that be? You've already taken a shower," Ash replied tongue in cheek.

Dave raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Well, she is quick on her feet after all. This after one sip of wine. I can only imagine what would have happened had I gotten a full glass in you."

"Maybe I should have gotten a full glass in you, then I could learn why you're in my apartment taking a shower and dressed in nothing but a towel," Ash challenged as a small wave of bravado came back.

"Touché. You have questions and I have answers. Between the both of us, we have needs, so why don't we get the hard stuff out of the way and then move on to something a bit more…" He trailed a finger down her cheek, across her jaw line, and over the pulsing throbbing vein along her neck. "Exciting."

"Why are you here?" Ash asked breathlessly. She tried to focus on the fridge…the stove…the corner of the wallpaper that was coming off the wall…anything but him. But he was standing in front of her and it was hard…difficult not to look at him.

"Because you asked me," Dave replied as he leaned forward and kissed the base of her throat.

"No…no, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," he murmured against her skin. "Those long looks you gave me - the come hither invites by your eyes every time I passed you." His goatee tickled her as he tasted her inch by inch.

"You saw that?" she breathed as she tried to focus on anything but the way his tongue was making lazy circles on her neck. Her pulse quickened sharply.

"Saw it? Sweetheart, it was all I could do not to drop my jeans and take you on one of the desks in which ever area we're in."

"Oh…" Ash closed her eyes as one of Dave's hands cupped her breast and kneaded it gently. A shiver went up her body as the image of Dave Rossi making love to her on a desk in the middle of the bullpen. His lips on hers…his body thrusting into hers as she screamed his name… Shaking herself back into reality, Ash let out her breath. "Oh?" she repeated stupidly.

"I wanted to hear you moan my name as I touched you here." He demonstrated by slipping his hand in her blouse and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her moan and the way she arched against him brought a smile to his face. "And I wanted to hear you moan as I touched you here." With his other hand, he snaked down the waist band of her slacks and searched for the nub that would send her over the edge.

Ash drew her breath as her body responded to his touch. "No…no f-f-fair," she stuttered.

"Very fair, sweetheart. You've driven me mad for months as I watched you walk around the Hoover Building in those just within regulation length skirts and low cut blouses with the buttons fastened to let anyone with eyes dip low inside."

"Don't…" she begged as her hips undulated against his teasing fingers.

"Don't what?" he whispered in her ear. He pulled his hand out and fumbled with the button on her waistband. Freeing the button, he worked the zipper until he could push the material down over her hips. Watching it pool around her ankles, he smiled. "That's better."

"What's better?" Ash asked as the cool air hit her skin.

"This. Now I can touch you."

"Touch me? Where…?" Her eyes widened then closed as Dave's finger pressed against her clit and caused a surge of electricity to course thru her body. "Oh God!"

"Close," Dave remarked. "Do you like this?" He stroked her faster.

"Yes," she gasped. Her hips worked to keep up with his ministrations. "Yes. Yes. Yes…oh my god!" she hissed as Dave slid a finger in her hot, wet folds. Pulling out, he thrust deep inside of her.

"Do you like that?" he whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to go faster?"

She tried to think as her hips kept up the frantic rhythm of his thrusting finger…make that fingers. "Yes."

Dave's hand released the buttons on her blouse to reveal the thin satin nude colored bra that held her creamy breasts. Never pausing, he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Slowly, he sucked it thru the material. Automatically, Ash's hands weaved into his hair and held on as his tongue slowly encircled then teased her nipple. Pulling back, he blew on it until it puckered.

Moving over, he opened his mouth and took the other nipple in and lavished attention to it. Slowly his hand caressed and stroked her body. Ash threw her head back. What he was doing to her should be illegal…but God, it felt so good!

Dave's mouth moved from her breast to the valley down toward her belly button. Dipping his tongue in, he felt her shiver before moving to the elastic of her skimpy panties. With deft fingers, he pulled them down.

"I hope you don't mind, but these are in my way," he stated. Pushing them down her legs, he pushed her slack and panties off. Lifting her by the waist, he set her on the counter.

Dave slipped his hand between Ash's thighs to spread them wide. "Better," he breathed as he took in her nakedness. He didn't even try to conceal the desire in his eyes.

"What are you…?" Ash asked as Dave knelt down. "What are you doing…?"

In reply, Dave closed his mouth over her clit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

No sooner had Dave's mouth began its ministrations, then a mind numbing orgasm gripped her body and refused to let go. Shaking and sobbing his name, her words were incoherent as he continued to make love to her with his tongue. Sucking and licking as though he had found a priceless treat,

"Oh God!" she cried out as another orgasm began to coil tightly and tried to pull her into its vortex. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to keep going. She was…

"I…can't…" she gasped as she fought to catch her breath.

"Yes, you can, babe," Dave muttered the encouragement against her clit and breathed in her musk. His body throbbed with desire and want, but he needed to take her to the point of no return first.

"It…it feels…so…so…good." Her fingers tangled in his thick black hair and held on. Or was it to hold him in place? God, she didn't know anymore, but she didn't care. "Don't…stop…" she begged.

"And if I did?" he teased.

"I will shoot you and finish it myself," she threatened.

"Oh?' He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"You…you doubt me," she panted as his tongue took another sweep and his finger dipped inside to give a gentle thrust. "I've had practice?"

"Pleasing yourself?" he replied. The thought of Ashley touching and caressing herself with some imaginary lover was almost too much for him to bear. He nearly died from want of burying himself deep inside of her body.

"No. Shooting dumb asses," she contradicted. "Like you."

Dave slipped another finger in and thrust faster. "Ah…that's it, babe," he coaxed, "just go with it. Let your hips do the work. So, you never played with yourself?"

"No…yes…yes…"

"How many fingers did you use?"

"Don't use…oh god! Don't use fingers!" Throwing back her head, she clenched her muscles tight as the first spasm gripped her.

"No fingers?" he asked. "Not even to do this?" He flicked her pink nub with his forefinger. Her body immediately reacted. "You like that?"

"You know I do."

"And you like this?"

"Yes."

"What do you use to make yourself come?" he questioned. "Toys?"

"Some times."

"Fantasies?"

"Yes," she hissed thru her clenched jaw. "Doesn't everyone?"

Dave ducked his head. "Tell me about your fantasies? Bondage?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Sex games?" He nibbled her gently. Her body trembled in response.

"Don't know any," she admitted truthfully. But she couldn't lie if her life depended on it.

"I'll teach you, babe." His finger flicked faster and her moans filled his ears. Almost there.

"Bet…" Deep breath. "Bet you would."

"Missionary or on top?"

"Missionary…I think."

Dave groaned. "You are perfect," he stated and dipped his tongue between her folds as his fingers drove her over the cliff with the most explosive orgasm of her life.

She knew she screamed. She couldn't help it. As he manipulated her body to respond, she knew he was in control. There was nothing she would deny him…no matter what the request.

Breathing heavily, Ash tried to get herself under control. Every single inch of her body was tingling as the orgasm finally faded. Opening her blue eyes, she found herself staring into Dave's deep brown ones.

"How was it?" he grinned.

Ash swallowed and tried to think. "That was…good," she finished.

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Good?" he mocked.

"Well…yeah. I don't have much to measure it against," she confessed, a deep blush tinted her already pink cheeks.

Dave dipped his finger in her core then ran it over her lips. He smiled as her tongue snaked out to tentatively taste her musk. His eyes darkened with desire as she parted her lips to take his finger inside and suck on it.

Feeling her tongue against his skin caused his erection to throb painfully. He had to remember to breathe and focus on pleasing her. Without a bit of modesty, he laid the weight of his need on her thigh and took delight in the way her eyes widened.

"Want to measure it against this?" he suggested brazenly.

Locking eyes, Ash reached down and wrapped her hand around him and relished in hearing his sharp intake of breath. Boldly she stroked him.

"Babe, you don't know what you're starting," he cautioned.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out," she replied saucily. He had awakened a part of her she didn't know existed. She wasn't a virgin, but comparing her past lovers to Dave Rossi made her realize that he was an expert in the Kama Sutra, and she hadn't even cracked open the book.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"I'd like it more if…" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. He pulled back to watch her reaction. He loved the way her cheeks turned bright red. He had waited so long to make her his, and after tonight, he was going to be the only lover in her life. Forever.

"Is that possible?" Her eyes were wide with amazement. The heat of his suggestion made her heart beat faster and caused her thighs to clench from want.

Dave leaned forward and nuzzled the outline of Ash's jaw…his goatee caressed her so seductively that it caused goose bumps all over her skin. Taking her earlobe between his lips, he made love to it. Ash threw back her head in ecstasy. His touch was overwhelming her senses as he trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"Let's move this to somewhere…with better accommodations. Like a bed. I like eating in the kitchen, but my knees need a little TLC."

"I…" Ash hesitated to tell him her secret.

Dave traced her lips with his finger. "You, what?"

"I've never had a lover in that bed," she confessed.

Pulling her off the counter, he swung her into his arms. "Time to rectify that," he stated and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
